The Underground Tunnels
by PlanC
Summary: Holgar may have discovered the underground tunnels during Brandy's party, but he had accidentally stumbled across them once before.


"It is wonderful day! Holgar feels it in bones, for yes yes!"

Holgar beams happily and flings open his pink unicorn decorated curtains, expecting a beautiful sunny greeting from the outside world.

As per the rules of never getting what you want, storm clouds raged and heavy rain bounced off the ground.

Water flowed like a river over the surface of the road, and people could be seen wading through the rapids, gripping their umbrellas as though their lives depended on it.

"Is... problem not!" He exclaimed, not losing his positive attitude. "Holgar find way to stay the not wet like in home country."

He left his home with a positive outlook, although he was starting to doubt that he would stay dry.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly pointed his arm into the air and struck a pose.

"Water no touchy Holgar if it no follow the dancy fun times moves!"

He kicked his leg out and spun, moving his hips to music that only he heard in his mind. The leg came down mid spin and took it's place on top of a slippery drain. His arms flailed, and both legs kicked high into the air as he flew backwards. Before he had time to think of anything, he was already falling down somewhere.

He started screaming halfway down.

Luckily he landed on something soft, but he still felt the force of the fall.

"Oof. I makes more with the ouchy times than the dancy fun times." He pouted.

"Hm, this place is of the most quieten types."

His loud voice fell into a 'shouting whisper'.

"Maybe if I walk the way the school way goes, I find exit near school. Yes! Then I no worry about watery wetness."

Once again, his leg kicked, and he spun. This time his dancing continued the entire way. As he made his way gracefully along, he didn't notice a series of cameras following him along the way.

* * *

><p>The people currently sat behind the monitors of those cameras did see him, though.<p>

"Uh, Frank?"

"...Steve?"

"I think I want to burn my eyes out."

"Uh huh. Personally, I think I'm going to never speak of this incident again." Frank cast a nervous glance at Steve. "...I mean, it's not like he's a spy. Plus I don't think he's- y'know?"

Frank spun his finger next to his head and nodded at the current monitor their 'visitor' was currently cartwheeling across.

Steve nodded.

"I agree. Um, I think I might burn the tapes as well." He scratched his neck nervously. "The wife said it's stupid to keep things around that no one should watch. For once, I'm takin' her advice to heart.

Frank smiled, then grimaced at the prancing teen in front of them.

"That's it. You burn the tapes, I'm taking down the cameras."

Steve gaped.

"Woah, you sure? We could get fired for this, and we all know that you don't just give in your company card and leave with all the pens in a place like this."

Frank slammed his hands down on the desk and nodded grimly.

"It's a risk we have to take. For the benefit of all of humanity."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Holgar still danced his way in the general direction of the school.<p>

"Oof!" He collided with a door, knocking him off his feet once again.

The door slid open, leaving his to gush over his new discovery.

"Must tell Cam and the Lee of Pings! No-water-soaky shortcut to school for dancy fun times journeys with friends in the wetness days!"

"Shh!"

"Hm?"

He stepped through the doorway and realised he was in the back of the library and under the glare of the librarian.

"Happy day of fun times to you." He whispered to her. Her eyes narrowed, but the corners of her lips flicked upwards as he left the library as quietly as he could.

After that, he strode happily towards his locker, where Lee and Cam stood miserably; soaking wet, to the extent of them producing a growing puddle of water beneath their feet.

Holgar's eyes lit up, and he bounded forward.

"Cam! Lee~ee! Ah!" For the third time that day, he fell off his feet. But it seemed his luck had run out. He landed straight into the puddle Lee and Cam had made at their feet. He hit his head hard, and a lump immediately formed.

"No! The wetness! My beautiful hair of golden-ness!"

"Oh, hey Holgar." Lee said in a flat voice. He sighed. "All of us got caught in the rain, huh? I'm no closer to finding out who framed me for the prank. Plus I have no new leads today."

"Then that means no super spy sneaking out of detention today, hombre." Said Cam.

"Cam! Lee of Pings!" Holgar called at them from the puddle on the floor. "Holgar have important news. It's- I... no remember."

He rubbed his sore head, and moaned.

At that moment, the bell echoed through the halls.

"Never mind, Holgar, just try and remember later, ok?" Lee helped pull him to his feet again. "We need to get to classes quick before the principal catches us 'loitering'."

"Dude, I so agree. Holgar, bro, let's go quick."

"Okey-dokey!" Holgar grinned, immediately forgetting his sudden amnesia.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we were fired." Frank muttered.<p>

"My wife will kill me for this. I haven't been able to keep a job down for more than six months."

Steve scratched his neck even more nervously. Frank frowned, then smiled and gave him a nudge.

"At least they didn't know it was us that got rid of those-" he shuddered. "tapes. And cameras. I heard all non-vital staff were being cut."

"What will they do without us?! We're vital, surely?!" Steve exclaimed.

Frank shook his head.

"Robots. We're being replaced with robots."

Steve gasped.

"They said it would happen, I just never thought it would happen so soon."

He grasped Frank by the shoulders and shook him, eyes wide open with shock.

"It's the future, man!" He leaned in closer and whispered. "The future is here!"

"Gerroff, stupid."


End file.
